


It's all f*cked

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate skins, Environmentalism, F/F, Rare Pairings, f/f - Freeform, regrets and sympathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Mei's research on climate change got thrown out of the United Nations like nothing. Now she's drinking her sorrows away on the other side of the Nexus.Jo'Hanna of Frostwolf Clan sympathises with her plight.





	It's all f*cked

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> This is 27/31 for my collection, I'm only doing these till the end of October 2018 because the generator is running thin, but that's not to say I won't revisit some of these concepts again.

That morning saw Mei-Ling Zhou presenting the findings of her research. The research data she had gathered and analysed at Ecopoint Antarctica while waiting for a rescue party. The research data that had cost her friends and colleagues their lives. The research data that unequivocally showed that the earth would be uninhabitable within the next 30 years if action isn’t taken as soon as possible.

That evening saw Mei-Ling Zhou being presented with a drink. More than a decade of her life handwaved away. The lived of her friends and colleagues handwaved away. The entire fate of their planet handwaved away.

She was angry, she was disappointed, she was… she was burnt out. She had gone through the same chain of emotions at least fifty times since the victory had been handed down. It was to be expected, anyway.

She might as well just stop trying to convince them. All those politicians who just cared about the corporations that drip fed them money while their own people died of heat stroke at ten times the rate of the decade she had left for the Ecopoint. She might have considered more drastic action, but she wasn’t the sort of person who could do something like that. As several other members of Overwatch were only too happy to remind her when out on missions, which were few and far between for her, and after this she would be lucky if they ever gave her another.

She barely noticed the green skinned woman sit down on the stool beside her. She should be used to strange people at this particular establishment, after all it was the number one bar this end of the Nexus of Worlds.

The Nexus of Worlds was a strange thing, it first started off grabbing heroes to compete in not permanently lethal battles to the death for the amusement of some mysterious and powerful entities. Eventually Winston worked out how to open a rift into the Nexus, they found this bar, and here Mei was, drinking off her ‘defeat’ in the United Nations.

Mei finally noticed the green skinned woman when she drank three pints of beer in less than thirty seconds, slamming each glass on the bar one after another. Mei looked up, she had seen pictures of this Orc a few times from when Lena or Lucio managed to bring their phones with them into the Nexus. She wasn’t wearing her normal blue armour here. Just a blue leather jacket and some rather tight leather pants. That is all.

“You drinking to forget?” she said, noticing Mei staring, as well as the numerous bottles in front of her. Mei was too drained to jump.

“Yeah, it’s all fucked.” She said.

“Damn, you want to talk about her?”

“Oh, no sorry,” Mei said, realising that there may be confusion here. “It’s not a girl, it’s my planet.”

A strange mix of emotions went through the Orc’s face. Confusion, disbelief, and confusion again.

“My planet is dying and the people in charge there don’t want to stop it.” She explained further.

“Damn, that is fucked.” She said. Then reached a hand out to shake hers. “Jo’Hanna of Frostwolf Clan.”

“Mei-Ling Zhou, just Mei is fine.”

“So, what are you doing here?” Jo’Hanna asked. “Getting black out drunk before you storm the gates tomorrow and take control yourself?”

“Ha.” Mei laughed. “No.”

“Then you are giving up?”

“I-“ Mei wanted to argue, but she knew she was. “I guess I am, but I don’t know what else I could do.”

“Like I said, storm the gates and kill them, take control yourself, show them you are the strongest.” Jo’Hanna said, and Mei couldn’t tell if she was serious or joking.

“That wouldn’t really go well on my world.” She said. “It’s not about strength, it’s about money.”

“Then change the world.” The orc said, and swivelled her chair towards Mei, her unsupported but not insignificant chest exposed by the open jacket. Mei swallowed. Jo’Hanna noticed what she was staring at, and closed her jacket a bit. “Sorry, I know that you humans are a little nervous about skin.”

“You don’t have to close your jacket if you don’t want.” Mei said, trying to keep her tone nonchalant and failing utterly.

“No, but I want you to listen to what I’m going to tell you.” She said. “But I reserve the right to open my jacket after I’ve finished.”

“oh, ok.”

“Tell me, Mei, do you know where the Orcs came from?”

“From Azeroth I thought.” She answered.

“Not exactly.” Jo’Hanna explained. “We come from a separate plain altogether, called Draenor. They were not dissimilar, but some of our sorcerers began to use a type of magic called the Fel. It required the sacrifice of life to use.”

“And they still used it.”

“Yes. We did not possess green skin on Draenor.” She said, gesturing to her complexion. “It is a mark of being touched by the Fel. There are very few orcs who are our natural shade.”

“I- that-“ Mei said, not wanting to insult this very attractive woman.

“We’ve accepted the green skin for the most part. But it wasn’t just the sacrifice that the Fel pulled life from, but the very plane itself.” She said, looking down into her drink. “Draenor was dying, and very few believed the Fel was to blame. We fled to a powerful Fel Warlock, who created a gate for us to pass through into a new world and fuel more Fel magic.”

“Just like Earth.” Mei said. “Except the Warlock and another world.”

“Isn’t it just.” The orc said ruefully. She stared down into her beer. “I want to help.”

“I guess you can.” Mei said, “but we can’t storm the United Nations.”

“Disappointing if acceptable.” She said. “I don’t want anyone else to lose their home like I had to.”

“Thank you.”

“I have a room upstairs, you’re welcome to take the bed to sleep off that booze.” She said. Mei loathed to admit that she was only a little tipsy due to her drink of choice being a ‘lite’ beer. But what Jo’Hanna said next had her intrigued.

“But if you want;” the orc said, opening her jacket again. “We can share the bed.”


End file.
